


Taking a Test

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Full House Stories/Crossovers [23]
Category: Full House (US)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e15 The Test, Gen, High School, Inspired by Full House (US), Inspired by..., Poetry, Scholastic Aptitude Test, Standardized Tests, Studying, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Overwhelmed about the looming SATs, DJ writes a poem to help her become encouraged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking a Test

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Hey there, my fellow writers and readers. Here’s a new Full House poem that I cooked up one day. 
> 
> Let’s face it. Taking a test in school — especially the SAT — can be tough, especially when you’re studying for it. Donna Jo “DJ” Tanner knows this all too well.
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Jeff Franklin owns Full House. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

Taking a Test

DJ Tanner, 17 and a high school junior, groaned. If there was one thing she disliked having to do in order to get into Stanford University, it was having to study for the SATs and passing them.

But then she got an idea. _I could write a poem about it,_ she thought as she immediately perked up at the idea. _Then it wouldn’t seem so bad._

With that, she then set her SAT study packets aside and took out a fresh piece of lined notebook paper and a pencil. Then, after thinking a bit for inspiration, she began to write...

_These SATs_  
_are really rough._  
_I don’t know why every year_  
_they make them so tough._

_I really wish I could try to relax_  
_with what they call Zen._  
_Instead I have to take a test_  
_with either a pencil or a pen._

_I’d rather pretend I’m playing_  
_a bicycle pump,_  
_or make a really cool wish_  
_while sitting on a tree stump._

_I’d rather be sitting in the hallway_  
_watching a catfight,_  
_or thinking of a really good short story_  
_or a cool poem to write._

_But instead I have to_  
_sit here and take a test_  
_so I can finally move on to college_  
_and put high school to rest._

_For now, though, I don’t_  
_quite know what to say._  
_And then I come to the realization_  
_that this is not my best day._

DJ smiled as she looked over her finished poem. She felt as though she was filled with fresh courage and ready to take on anything — even the SATs.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is, as usual, very much appreciated, of course. :)


End file.
